capturedgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Chambers
The setting of Captured, an underground complex, is split up into Chambers. The Visitor must navigate her way from chamber to chamber if she wants to live. First Chamber The player awakes in this chamber and is explained their situation by the Voice. After looking around for a while, the door will open. Second Chamber The second chamber is composed of two rooms. The other room is, at first, locked, until the Voice's message is done, where the door opens to reveal Damien Clyde for the first time. The player must go into Clyde's room and pull a lever to open the door and escape, and pulling the lever will alert Clyde. Third Chamber One half of the third chamber is caged off. Both halves contain a lever. The first lever opens the cage, and also the door that holds Clyde. The second level, which is in the caged off half, opens the escape door. Forth Chamber The forth chamber is at first pitch black, where the lights suddenly turn on in the middle of the Voice's message to show a restained man in a head crusher. The Voice explains that the player can pull the lever, which will slowly begin the activation of the head crusher and let Clyde in, and either open the door with three, loud wheels, or instantly open the door by pulling the lever again, which will also speed up the head crusher's activation and instantly kill the man. To save the man, the player must turn the wheel farthest from Clyde as fast as possible, and completing the wheel will make the speaker produce a screech of static to temporarily disorient Clyde. The player can use this time to throw a prop at the other side of the room, distracting Clyde and letting them finish another wheel, and repeat. Fifth Chamber After walking down a hallway, the player is taken to the fifth chamber, which contains a First Aid Kit. There's an array of eight, stuffed body bags on the floor, some colored white, some colored black, and two buttons, one white, one black. The array of body bags correspond with the order in which the buttons are pressed: Black, white, white, black, white, black, black, white. After doing this, the wheel that opens the door is unlocked. Sixth Chamber The sixth chamber has twenty three props covered in sheets, and three white buttons. The player must count how many props surround a button, before clicking the button that many times. The player must also click the buttons in order: the one on the right, the one in the back, and the one on the left. The first one needs five clicks, the second one needs seven clicks, and the third one needs eleven clicks. Solving this unlocks the wheel. However, in the middle of spinning, Damien Clyde throws his sheet off to reveal himself to be one of the props, forcing the player to finish spinning the wheel as Clyde tries to butcher them. Seventh Chamber After descending a flight of stairs, the visitor walks into a small room to pull a lever, which lets Clyde in and locks the door. The player must survive against Clyde patrolling the claustrophobic room for 60 seconds. Eighth Chamber To get to the eighth chamber, the player must move a barricade of crates and barrels out of their path. A person eerily stalks the visitor as she travels the corridors, and the eighth chamber is merely the visitor lecturing the player about the human heart-beat and how he has kept quiet for a while. Another First Aid Kit is also avaliable in this level. Ninth Chamber Like the forth chamber, the ninth chamber is a death trap with another helpless, restrained man. This time, the death trap is a "Blood Fan", a cycle system of a spurt drilling its way into the person's artery to power a fan with blood, and the fan exchanging the favor. The player can stop the contraption and escape the chamber after powering the circuits, although this is easier said than done and the player can simply let the victim die to escape easier. Tenth Chamber The player is again stalked in their travel down a corridor, but this time, the stalker is revealed to be just a severed head Clyde is carrying around. Clyde chases the player throughout the corridors. Eleventh Chamber The voice ominously tells the visitor "he knows who she is", and tells them the only way to survive is to truthfully say their name down a hole in the wall in a seven second time frame. If they abide his orders, a gullotine comes down and decapitates them. If they wait out the seven seconds, he sadistically laughs and says that the entire chamber was a prank and that he'd have no way of knowing the visitor's name. Twelfth Chamber The visitor is dropped into a pitch black room, and the voice introduces her to "The Peacemakers", a couple of complex buzz-saw contraptions rotating around the four wheels the player needs to turn to open the door and escape. Category:Misc.